Dysfunctional Sisterhood
by J. Rea
Summary: Hi, I'm the cool and beautiful narrator here to bring you a great story. Come on in and have a seat there. I know you'll enjoy it.
1. Welcome

I'm sure you've heard it before. Boy meets girl, girl likes boy, girl doesn't stand a chance, and by

some miracle girl gets boy. Right? Right. It's cliché. So why would I change it. Hence why I'm

here. The awesome narrator. The beautiful cool narrator here to bring you a…not to awesome

story. Oh well at least I'm getting paid.…I am getting paid right? Hey you back there I am getting

paid, right? Yeah that's what I thought. Okay so now that we have that straightened out let's begin.

Perhaps I should tell you why they picked me to narrate. I mean I am awesome, but there' more.

You see in this story there happens to be two heroines. Yup that's right two. And well I happen

to…. well.…Ihappentobetheirsister. What you didn't catch that. Oh great the producers are making

me say it again. Okay so I.…happen to be their….gulps sister. Oh I know it's terrible. I mean how

can I, the awesome, beautiful, cool narrator be related to.…to….them. I mean don't get me wrong

their not that bas they do have their good moments, especially when I stand next to this I look even

more awesome. What! Wait say it again….Oh right. Sorry the producers are yelling at me. Man they

are so rude. Well I seem to be straying from the point. So sine I happen to be related to our two

heroines who better to tell the story. I mean I did have to live through it, right up to the mushy

gooey lovey stuff. Shudders And they did repeat it to me over and over and over and over…Trails

off What? Oh right. Okay it's time to being.

So latmkjy Sorry my mouth seems to have gone at the sheer terror of telling the story. Breaths

deeply Let me introduce you to the heroines. Numero uno: Erin. She's only 17 and is tall. Now

when I say tall I mean tall, she's like big foot, like a tree, like…like…Oh I got one like the empire

state building. You get my point, right? Right. Okay so anyways. She's got this blonde brown hair

and green eyes that change in the light, or so I've been told over and over by someone. Anyway she

looks nothing like anyone in my family, so we tell her that she's adopted. Begins laughing

hysterically It's so funny. What don't look at me like that. It's not like she is. Stop! Goodness no

sense of humor. Alright. Numero dos: Chelsea. She's….let me count….mumble to herself

eighteen….plus two.…minus one….15, yeah 15 that's it. Okay so she has brown hair and brown

eyes. We've been told that she looks like me which sounds to me like a compliment, but apparently

it's not. So besides that she's pretty normal. Except for the part that she's the devil. What I mean to

say is that she has the worst temper. When she gets mad I run for the hills, at least had far as I can

get cause man shudders I'm scared just thinking about it. So there they are. Dumb and Dumber.

Stupid and Stupider. Retarded and Retatdider…is that even a word? I wonder. Okay I guess I can

begin now. So I should warn you. If you are faint of heart, pregnant, or just can't stand mushy,

gooey, lovely stuff leave. Now while you can.

In fact can you take me with you?

Please?

No?

Fine.


	2. The Story Begins

So the say started out has any other. We woke for school, at six a.m.( I know isn't that early). We

got ready. Me getting dressed and putting in my contacts. _Beauty_ does not need work. Them,

however, they had to straighten their hair, curl it, put contacts, and so much more. So we went to

school. To wonderful school. Just so you know really don't see my sisters a lot. And if I do I

always find some way to embarrass or annoy them. Again with the look. Don't look at me like

that, First off if you knew them then you would know why I do it. And second: I'm the oldest.

What else do you expect me to do. You know I think you stop because if you keep giving me that

look by the end of the story your face will be stuck like that. No I'm not saying that I'm going to

keep being rude to them, much. Oh no, no more discussing. I have a story to tell. So back to it.

Since I really don't see my sisters I get what happens to them by word of mouth. Usually theirs,

man can they talk, especially Erin. Once she starts she never stops. So finally after dragging myself

through school. I get to go home. It's like music to my ears. So off we go, into the car, and after

dropping some people off we make it. So I'm sitting at the island eating my well deserved snack

when Erin says it. "There's this boy in my class and he's so hot." I mean like totally. Okay that

doesn't bother me so much. I mean Erin likes everyone. And when I say everyone I mean ev-e-ry-

one. So I keep eating has she tells Chelsea and my mom about him. Apparently he's funny, and

smart, and don't forget HOT. A major hottie she says. Yeah. "His names Eric. Eric McCarthy." I

choke on my well deserved snack. "What?" I ask. "His names Eric McCarthy." "I can't eat

anymore." She has ruined my well deserved snack. How dare she. "You know him?" she asks me.

Do I know him? "Yes I do." Oh no. I just said the wrong words. Her eyes alight like a animals. I

knew I was in for it. "Really?" she asks coyly. I felt a sudden need to run. Like when Chelsea gets

mad. The hills, they call to me. "How do know him?" she asks. "Well he's number one in my grade

(senior) and two I have him in two classes," I say calmly. Then she pounced. "You're kidding."

"No if I was kidding I would be laughing." I get hit. "Don't be smart," she says, I mock her in my

head. "Does he talk about me?" she asks. I think for a moment trying to see where I lost her. "If he

talked about you why would I be so surprised?" I ask. Another hit. Geez, she's so abusive. Then

my savior arrives. Riiiiiinnnnnngggg. The phone. And as quick has a lion I'm upstairs. I know the

phone won't be for her. No one ever calls for her. So I stay upstairs in my sanctuary, I mean room,

for a few hours and then make my way downstairs and right in the middle of Chelsea's story…


	3. Part II

"He's so hot," she gushes. Apparently that is the only way they can describe people. "Yeah, he's

in my grade. No I don't have any classes." I sit on the only piece of furniture not taken, the floor.

How can three people take up a chair and a sectional couch, I don't know. Then again Erin was

lying down and you remember what I said about her. "His names Richard Wood, but he likes to

be called Jordan. And man is he hot. He has dirty blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes."

Gag me with a spoon. Come on. Oh sorry. Now of course Erin is interested. If Chelsea thinks

he's hot then more than likely she does too. They have the same bad taste in men…err boys. So

Erin goes into her game of 20 questions. "What does a like to do for fun? How old is he?" And

the most important one for her, "How tall is he?" _Begins laughing_ So….so….sorry. Then like

magic she turns the conversation to her. It seems to be her very own magic trick. And boy has she

practiced. "Eric has blue eyes." And it begins. "He also has black hair and is soooo funny." _Rolls _

_her eyes_ Now they begin talking at the same time and their stories form into one. "He is so funny

and artsy and he loves to skateboard. He's so good, well actually I've never seen him do it, but

from what I've heard he's like the best. He is in a band too. I hear he's really good." Oh my

goodness I think I see stars. And of course I had to ask a question. To Chelsea. "You learned all

of that from him today?" She stopped and got the look of death on her face. And I saw my death

in her eyes. "Well no. I haven't actually talked to him yet, at least not really." And enter the retard.

"Wow so you're just like a stalker then?" Strangulation. "No I just know people who know him."

A smart person would have left it at that. Not that I'm saying I'm dumb, but everyone has their

moments. "And how is that not stalking?" In my sleep and lit on fire. "Because I said so." Finally

my smarts kicked in. "Okay," I say with a nod. I pray that Erin's magic will kick in and change the

subject, but no. Everyone's silent, I can hear crickets in the back ground. There is no way I'm

sleeping tonight. "So…yeah…where does he live?" Light upon her face. "That's just it he lives

right over there." Ah salvation. And for the rest of the night all I hear is Eric blahblahblah Jordan

blahblahblah skateboard blahblahblah band.

Now you've had a taste if you want to leave to it now because the horrors are just beginning…


End file.
